Raphaël du Maine, cauchemar des Mangemorts
by Ledgea
Summary: "Alexandra laissa échapper un gémissement appuyé et glissa lentement au sol tandis que son visage se décomposait et que des larmes se mettaient à couler de ses beaux yeux. J'allais avoir du boulot, personne n'avait le droit de faire pleurer ma fiancée !"
1. Chapter 1

_Bienvenue cher lecteur! Me voici de retour avec le début du second tome des aventures de notre dégénéré préféré. Comme pour le premier, ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière et bien entendu, il s'agit toujours d'un gros délire qui prend peu à peu forme._

 _Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, je vous conseillerais de lire le premier volet_ , Raphaël du Maine, cauchemar du tournoi des trois sorciers. C _ette histoire est avant tout basée sur des OC, développés dans le premier tome, et ce seront eux les personnages principaux._

 _Pour finir, bien entendu l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux au contraire des OC qui ne proviennent que de mon imagination débordante!_

 _Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Fin de vacances mouvementée

Je courrais. J'avais un poing de côté. Ma main moite tenait celle d'Alexandra qui tremblait. Je lançai un sort qui brûla la végétation sur une cinquantaine de mètres devant moi et je m'engouffrai dans le chemin ainsi créé. Des feuilles enflammées nous frôlaient mais je refusais de ralentir l'allure. Nous parcourûmes encore un kilomètre avant de nous arrêter. Je serrai Alexandra contre moi avant de transplaner sur une distance d'environ deux-cent kilomètres. Nous avions gagné un peu de répit.

\- Ça va ? demandai-je à ma compagne.

Elle s'affala par terre et ne me répondit que d'un hochement de tête. Je partis alors en quête de nourriture, d'eau et de bois sec pour notre nouvelle soirée au clair de lune. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et trois jours que nous campions sous le ciel étoilé du Brésil. Malheureusement, nous avions du abandonner nos affaires il y a quatre jours quand les MacLeold, nos meilleurs ennemis, avaient fait irruption sur le site du vieux temple hanté que nous explorions.

Une bataille rapide avait suivi au cours de laquelle j'avais failli être émasculé et Alexandra aurait pu contracter la peste noire sans l'intervention de Seamus qui nous accompagnait avec son ami Dean. J'avais alors décidé que la fuite était notre meilleure option. J'abandonnai donc Seamus et Dean, qui ne risquaient rien, les MacLeold n'en n'avaient qu'après les du Maine, et transplanai avec Alexandra hors de vue de nos attaquants.

Ils nous avaient pourtant rattrapé hier et nous avions du à nouveau forcer l'allure. J'espérais atteindre le Pacifique ou l'Atlantique dans les deux jours, je ne savais pas vraiment dans quelle direction je me dirigeais, pour pouvoir m'échapper de ce continent maudit ! Alexandra était épuisée et elle ne supporterait pas longtemps le rythme que je lui imposais.

Je revins rapidement auprès de ma fiancée avec un singe dépecé, de l'eau récupérée dans les plantes que j'allais faire bouillir et un petit tas de branches légèrement humides. Alexandra était si épuisée qu'elle s'était endormie contre un tronc d'arbre et je ne la réveillai que quand le repas fut cuit.

\- Merci, je meurs de faim ! J'espère qu'ils ne nous retrouveront pas cette nuit… Est-ce que tu es sûr que Seamus et Dean n'auront pas de problèmes sans nous ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Seamus sait se débrouiller et comme il a pris ce sort à ta place, il fallait bien qu'il reste là-bas, les MacLeold sont les seuls à pouvoir défaire leurs malédictions.

\- Ils me donnent la chaire de poule.

\- Ils sont un peu sadiques, je dois l'avouer mais ils offrent toujours un beau combat !

\- Tu es le seul homme que je connaisse qui est content de se faire poursuivre par des tueurs fous au milieu de la forêt vierge sans aucune aide possible !

\- Attends de rencontrer le reste de ma famille.

Elle avait déjà fait la connaissance de ma mère, mon père, mon frère et mes sœurs mais je lui avais épargné le reste de la famille pour l'instant, il semblerait que nous pouvions être légèrement oppressants quand nous étions réunis… Nous réussîmes à dormir quatre heures avant de nous faire réveiller par un chœur de cris d'animaux paniqués. Quelqu'un avait mis le feu à la forêt, et pour une fois ce n'était pas moi, et l'incendie se rapprochait dangereusement de notre position.

\- Oh, non, ce n'est pas vrai, gémit Alexandra.

Nous eûmes le temps d'avaler deux gorgées d'eau avant de nous enfuir en courant devant le feu qui faisait rage. Nous courrions au milieu des animaux, en pleine nuit et le feuillage nous fouettait au passage. Je ne voyais pas très bien où j'allais mais j'entendais les cris des MacLeold qui se trouvaient devant nous et non pas derrière comme je l'avais supposé.

Je pris la décision de transplaner à nouveau sur quelques centaines de kilomètres. Je serrai Alexandra dans mes bras, laissai mes poursuivants se rapprocher pour les énerver quand ils nous verraient disparaître et disparus en saluant Léanne MacLeold de la tête. Son beau visage se déforma sous l'effet de ma fureur et j'atterris au creux d'un arbre en riant.

\- Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, ils sont fous…, murmura Alexandra.

 _\- Tueur, il doit payer, monsssssssstre !_

J'eus juste le temps de voir une forme verte s'enrouler autour de mes jambes avant de me retrouver à terre en train d'être enserré par un boa constrictor de deux mètres. Il était légèrement roussi et avait dû me toucher avant que je transplane. Le pauvre nous avait ensuite suivis dans notre évasion.

 _\- Doucccccement, douccccement… Ce n'est pas moi qui ai le mis le feu à la forêt !_

 _\- Ta faute, ta faute !_

 _\- Non, non et non ! La faute aux MacLeold, je n'ai rien fait !_

 _\- Vengeancccccccccccccce._

 _\- Sssstop, tu es en train de m'étouffer, ce n'était pas moi !_

Le boa relâcha un peu son étreinte avant de me fixer de ses yeux jaunes. Sa langue sortit de sa bouche et siffla à quelques millimètres de mon nez.

 _\- Il parle. Un ami des sssssserpents !_

Ouhla, j'étais encore tombé sur un cas social. Un serpent lent à la détente, super. Il relâcha encore un peu son étreinte et je fis signe à Alexandra d'abaisser sa baguette. J'expliquai alors la situation à mon nouvel ami. Il fut finalement assez compréhensif et me relâcha :

 _\- Ce ssserait dommage de tuer le seul capable de nous comprendre à des kilomètres à la ronde._

 _\- Mercccci._

Je lui grattai légèrement la tête avant de me relever et de rejoindre Alexandra. Nous nous mîmes en marche vers ce qui me semblait être l'est et passèrent quelques minutes en silence avant qu'Alexandra ne le brise :

\- Euh, Raphaël, ton ami, le boa, il nous suit.

En effet, il essayait de passer inaperçu en se cachant dans les feuilles vertes de la forêt mais il n'avait pas vraiment de succès. Il s'arrêtait quelques instants avant de s'élancer vers une nouvelle cachette en sifflant de tout son souffle et en écrasant toutes les brindilles et feuilles mortes sur son passage. Je lui proposai finalement de nous rejoindre mais le regrettai bien vite. Il s'amusait à nous passer entre les jambes, à se cacher et à surgir devant nous en essayant de nous faire peur ou à grimper dans les arbres avant de nous tomber dessus en priant pour que nous l'attrapions.

 _\- Tu devais te sssssentir sssseul ces derniers temps, non ?_

 _\- J'ai toujours été sssseul…_

 _\- Désolé. Si tu veux, tu peux devenir mon familier !_

 _\- Familier ?_

 _\- Oui, un ami qui m'accompagnerait partout. Tu ne ssserais plus sssseul._

Il ne me répondit pas mais se mit à ramper avec encore plus d'ardeur autour de nous et fit même trébucher Alexandra dans son enthousiasme. Il finit par grimper à un arbre, s'enroula autour d'une branche et siffla pour que tous l'entendent :

 _\- Un ami, j'ai un ami !_

Son cri de joie se transforma bien vite en cri d'horreur quand la branche sur laquelle il se tenait se brisa sous son poids. Je le rattrapai avant qu'il ne touche le sol et il se mit à m'étrangler pour me montrer sa gratitude. Quand, enfin, je réussis à m'en défaire, sous le regard désespéré de ma fiancée, je lui demandai son nom.

 _\- Un nom ? Perssssone ne m'a jamais appelé, perssssone ne s'intéressait à sssserpent !_

Malgré sa déclaration triste, cette nouvelle me réjouit, j'allais pouvoir le nommer moi-même ! Je fouillai dans ma mémoire à la recherche de noms inspirant crainte et respect avant de tomber sur la perfection absolue. Il s'appellerait Armageddon, le Vert Seigneur Sanguinaire. Alexandra essaya bien de me faire changer d'avis mais cela plut tellement à mon nouvel ami qu'elle dut se résoudre à abandonner sa cause. Elle annonça pourtant, assez froidement, qu'elle se refusait à l'appeler ainsi et lui donna le surnom d'Army, beaucoup moins classe selon ma noble opinion.

Notre débat tourna court quand j'entendis la voix aigüe de Léanne MacLeold m'appeler. Ils nous avaient à nouveau retrouvés ! Je repris donc la main d'Alexandra, hissai Armageddon sur mes épaules et me remis courir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que mon nouveau familier se mette à pousser des sifflements d'excitation, s'enroule autour de mon cou et essaye de m'étrangler dans son enthousiasme. Je ne lui tins pas rigueur de sa déformation professionnelle et continuai à courir tout en haletant fortement et en plaçant une de mes mains entre mon cou et mon serpent. Je ne loupai pas le soupir exaspéré d'Alexandra ni ses yeux qui se levèrent vers le ciel et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

Nous finîmes par rentrer chez moi au début du mois d'octobre alors que nous étions partis fin juillet en vacances. En fait, après avoir traversé la forêt vierge, nous nous étions retrouvés au Pérou et donc face à l'océan Pacifique et non Atlantique… J'avais donc traversé l'océan en transplanant, ce qui se réduisit à s'arrêter non sur la terre ferme mais au milieu des airs, faire quelques mètres en chute libre avant de transplaner à nouveau. Alexandra m'en voulait toujours de mon idée, elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié.

En traversant le Pacifique, je me perdis et nous dûmes faire un détour par l'Australie. Je décidai d'y rester quelques temps pour faire un peu de tourisme et visiter un cimetière aborigène dans lequel les morts se transformaient en inferi à la nuit venue… Je faillis perdre Armageddon au cours de cette sortie, il avait essayé d'étouffer un inferius puis avait commencé à l'avaler alors qu'il était encore vivant. Il avait désormais une peur bleue des cimetières.

Nous prîmes alors l'avion pour nous rendre au Japon pour visiter les Kawagura qui nous accueillirent avec joie. Nous partageâmes leur vie pendant une semaine puis quand leur labyrinthe rempli de plantes carnivores, dans lequel les enfants adoraient jouer à cache-cache, manqua d'estropier Alexandra pour la onzième fois, elle décida que nous devions nous en aller. Je la suivis docilement mais en échange lui fis traverser l'Asie et l'Europe à pied et en train.

Ma fiancée fut émerveillée par la grande muraille de Chine, l'Himalaya, Palmyre, Moscou, Vienne, Rome et Paris mais fut beaucoup moins impressionnée par les mongoles qui nous poursuivaient avec des fourches quand Armageddon ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer un de leurs chevaux, la pauvreté en Asie centrale, les aurors roumains qui nous refusèrent de nous laisser dormir dans leur pays ou encore le nid de liches que j'oblitérai en Pologne.

Après ce voyage mouvementé, nous étions ravis de pouvoir poser nos affaires, aussi maigres fussent-elles, nous reposer dans un bon lit moelleux et retrouver le confort dont nous manquions pendant notre voyage. J'appris aussi que Seamus et Dean étaient rentrés sans encombre au Royaume-Uni et qu'ils attendaient avec impatience le début de l'année scolaire (oui, oui, j'avais un peu de retard dans mon courrier).

Armageddon fut extatique en découvrant notre vivarium d'un kilomètre carré et s'empressa d'aller faire son nid dans la partie forêt tropicale non sans écraser un de mes cousins qui se trouvait sur son passage. Mon serpent n'était pas vraiment le plus gracieux de son espère… ni le plus intelligent… ni le plus dangereux… Mais pourquoi l'avais-je choisi ? Ah oui, parce que, mine de rien, un boa constrictor ça impressionnait. Il lui suffirait juste de rester tranquille et tout irait bien.

Alexandra trouva aussi une pile conséquente de courrier de la part de sa famille. Ses parents la priaient de rester en France et de ne revenir sous aucun prétexte alors que son oncle et sa grand-mère voulaient qu'elle rentre au plus vite et abandonne « cette amourette qui ne mènerait à rien » pour pouvoir rencontrer plusieurs jeunes hommes de « bonne famille ». Elle déchira ces dernières lettres, les jeta au feu et les regarda brûler avec une immense satisfaction.

J'organisai aussi plusieurs entretiens entre ma fiancée et des responsables de grands hôtels parisiens. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver rapidement du travail dans la capitale et elle me quitta le quinze octobre pour aller s'installer dans un petit appartement de la rue sorcière de Paris. Elle m'embrassa sur le perron de notre manoir sous un magnifique soleil mais j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait se briser en mille morceaux quand je la vis transplaner et disparaître. Je passai les cinq jours suivants à me morfondre en attendant son retour pour le week-end.

La semaine suivante, ma mère décida que de me voir dans cet état n'était plus possible et me confia la tâche d'organiser la grande rencontre du dix novembre qui devait se tenir au manoir et réunir les quelques deux-cent cinquante personnes de ma famille pour la cérémonie de la Renonciation de deux de mes cousins éloignés.

Je passai ainsi le plus clair de mon temps la tête dans notre cheminée pour contacter telle ou telle personne et confirmer leur présence à la réunion. Je dus ensuite m'occuper du traiteur, embaucher des serveurs et serveuses (une tâche toujours fastidieuse puisque les précédents finissaient invariablement traumatisés et refusaient de revenir), déplacer les animaux qui occupaient notre parc –mon amie la dragonne et ses petits firent particulièrement leurs difficiles- et vérifier que tous les objets dont nous aurions besoin n'avaient pas été égarés.

Je retrouvai notre grimoire dans la bibliothèque, les poignards et la bassine rituels dans le coffre fort de l'armurerie et les pierres runiques au fin fond de la cave entre un squelette de ce qui semblait être un elfe de maison et une pile de tronçonneuses plus ou moins sanglantes et rouillées. J'escaladai ensuite le plus ancien arbre de notre propriété, qui s'avéra être un orme, et mis donc à contribution les harnais, piolets et mousquetons que Seamus m'avait offert l'année dernière. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de me retrouver deux fois la tête à l'envers et de vomir quatre fois -oui, j'avais le vertige aussi- avant de réussir à récupérer assez de branches pour pouvoir allumer un feu et le laisser brûler pendant une demi-heure.

Le dix novembre, les invités commencèrent à arriver. Je retrouvai avec joie ma seule grand-mère encore vivante qui portait fièrement une nouvelle balafre sur son visage mais aussi tous mes cousins -plus ou moins proches- éparpillés à travers le monde, mes oncles, mes tantes et mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père le vampire qui arriva avec sa nouvelle compagne, une louve-garou d'une vingtaine d'années. Il ne manquait plus que les enfants qui se trouvaient encore à l'école et la famille de Richarde et Pierre, les deux enfants de onze ans qui allaient prononcer leur Renonciation.

Après avoir abandonné mes cousins qui dans le vivarium, j'entrepris de tracer au sol le cercle runique qui devait concentrer la magie pour le rituel du lendemain. Il s'agissait de faire des gestes précis, de creuser des sillons profonds représentant des runes complexes, somme toute il s'agissait d'un travail long et fastidieux demandant une concentration extrême. Mon travail fut malheureusement ruiné par Armageddon alors qu'il ne me restait plus que la moitié à tracer.

Mon pauvre serpent, dans sa joie d'avoir de la visite, avait sauté sur une de mes cousines qui revenait de la chasse aux manticores. Etant encore sur ses gardes, elle lui avait jeté un _avada kedavra_ à la figure que mon compagnon avait réussi à éviter. Elle avait alors mis le feu à son arbre préféré et comme Armageddon était un gros bébé, il avait accouru auprès de moi pour que je me venge… Il était en train de se lamenter à grands renforts de sifflements et se mit à se tortiller en se plaignant maintenant des femelles dont aucune ne voulait s'accoupler avec lui… Je pouvais les comprendre mais ne lui fis pas part de ma remarque de peur de le rendre encore plus malheureux.

Quand son monologue commença à m'exaspérer, je l'attrapai par la queue et le traînai derrière moi, alors qu'il continuait à se tortiller et à se lamenter, jusqu'au vivarium d'où une centaine de serpents essayait de s'échapper au plus vite. La partie composée de différentes forêts avait pris feu et dégageait une épaisse fumée noire qui tourbillonnait derrière la verrière.

Je rentrai dans le vivarium sans un regard en arrière et au bout de quelques mètres me mis à tousser fortement. Armageddon arrêta finalement de se tortiller quand sa langue passa à deux centimètres d'un tronc en feu et s'enroula autour de ma taille en tremblant. Je retrouvai deux de mes cousins dans la partie désertique du vivarium dont Mathilde, celle qui avait traumatisé mon familier.

\- Reducto !

Je ne laissai pas le temps à ma cible de deviner ce pour quoi j'étais venu mais elle réussit quand même à bloquer mon sort. Un duel s'engagea rapidement à coup de sort d'exsanguination, d'éviscération, d'écartèlement, de découpe et de réduction. Mon cousin Jacques qui se trouvait s'attaquait aux deux partis à tour de rôle et se chargeait d'animer les éléments. Une tempête de sable fit bientôt son apparition suivie d'éclairs qui me roussirent légèrement. Quand il commença à invoquer un tsunami, je lui brisai une jambe et lui lançai Armageddon à la figure qui entreprit joyeusement de l'étouffer. Dans son enthousiasme, il avala même sa baguette magique, je ne me réjouissais pas de la tâche qui m'attendait pour la récupérer.

Ayant empêché le déluge, mon combat avec Mathilde reprit de plus belle. Aucun de nous deux n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre et nous commencions à fatiguer, ainsi qu'à manquer d'imagination. Après un sort d'exsanguination et deux sorts d'inversement de membres que Mathilde évita, je conjurai une pluie de lames qui s'abattit sur vingt mètres autour de nous. J'entendis Jacques pousser un cri de douleur et Armageddon rouler sur lui-même mais j'étais trop occupé par ma propre sécurité pour me soucier d'eux.

Une hache se ficha finalement dans l'épaule de mon adversaire et je perdis le petit doigt de la main gauche dans l'affrontement. Nous nous arrêtâmes finalement et nous toisèrent quelques secondes avant que ma cousine ne lève sa baguette au dessus d'elle et ne s'écrie :

\- Tempestas magni ignis !

Un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre et tempête de feu commença à se former sous la verrière. Elle se transforma bien vite en tornade et fonça droit sur nous. Je souris à Mathilde qui éclata de rire et se mit à courir en direction de la sortie. J'attrapai un morceau d'Armageddon, toujours accroché à Jacques, et les tirai tous les deux à ma suite. Nous traversâmes la forêt elle-même en feu alors que la tornade qui nous suivait avalait tout sur son passage.

Je sentais de plus en plus de brûlures apparaître sur mon corps et mes habits prenaient feu. J'étais couvert de lacérations qui laissaient suinter du sang et j'étais presque sûr d'avoir quelques os cassés mais je m'amusais comme un fou ! J'obliquai à droite et perdis de vue Mathilde quelques instants avant de la retrouver toujours hilare à quelques mètres de la sortie. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, lança un _explodium_ sur la tornade qui se mit à crépiter. Nous eûmes juste le temps de sortir du vivarium avant que la verrière et tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur n'explose dans une grande langue de flamme.

Mes cousins et moi fûmes portés par le souffle de l'explosion et nous nous écrasâmes douloureusement cinq mètres plus loin. Des morceaux de verre vinrent encore nous tomber dessus et je lançai quelques _protego_ au-dessus de nous pour nous en protéger. Quand, enfin, la tornade de feu se transforma en petit brasier, je me relevai, aidai ma cousine à en faire de même avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

\- Merci pour le divertissement, me dit-elle. Tu as drôlement progressé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu !

\- C'était il y a six ans, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre de nouvelles choses !

\- Tu as passé ton Initiation alors ?

\- Il y a environ trois mois, à la prison de Nurmengard.

\- Raphaël, Mathilde !

Nous nous retournâmes d'un seul mouvement vers ma mère qui arrivait en courant l'air affolé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, Mathilde la serra dans ses bras et lui fit part de son bonheur de la revoir. Cela n'empêcha pas ma mère de nous réprimander sèchement pour le désordre occasionné avant de nous envoyer chez Imhotep, notre momie majordome spécialiste des soins de blessures en tout genre.

La queue qui s'étendait devant la chambre de notre momie familiale me laissait supposer que d'autres incidents avaient dû éclater dans la maison, rien de bien étonnant. J'entendis Imhotep lancer une série d'imprécations en égyptien ancien et ma grand-mère sortit aussi vite qu'elle le put de son antre avec dans les mains des morceaux d'un vase qui hantait naguère le salon de thé du deuxième étage.

Je dus encore laisser passer trois personnes -mon oncle Ezéchiel couvert de pustules purulentes, ma cousine au second degré Réparate qui avait perdu la moitié de ses cheveux et dont un os dépassait de son bras gauche et Mathilde que je laissais galamment passer devant moi- avant de me présenter devant Imhotep. Il me jaugea du regard avant de m'ordonner de m'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

Il referma mes plaies de quelques coups de baguette magique -une momie millénaire n'était pas vraiment censée en posséder une mais chut, c'est un secret !-, me donna un onguent à appliquer sur mes brûlures avant de faire repousser mon petit doigt en prenant bien soin de laisser une cicatrice apparente. Il me renvoya sèchement et je le remerciai avec un grand sourire de ses bons soins. Je tins la porte ouverte pour permettre aux deux gamins suivants, qui avaient fait un roulé-boulé dans le grand escalier et portaient de belles ecchymoses, avant de la relâcher brusquement -elle heurta un des gamins et l'envoya rouler au pied de notre guérisseur- quand je vis Alexandra qui m'attendait dans le couloir.

Je courus la rejoindre, la pris dans mes bras, la fis tourbillonner dans les airs puis je l'embrassai fougueusement sous les « ahhh » et les « ohhh » de ma famille ravie de pouvoir rencontrer la future madame du Maine. Notre réunion fut interrompue par Armageddon qui se jeta sur nous pour quémander à son tour une dose de caresses. Dans sa délicatesse innée, il nous renversa au sol et se mit à nous étouffer… Il consentit finalement à nous relâcher quand Alexandra commença à manquer d'air et à devenir bleue.

Pour me débarrasser de mon familier collant, je lui demandai d'aller regrouper tous les serpents échappés du vivarium et de les regrouper dans le hall du château. Il partit en poussant des sifflements joyeux, ravi d'avoir une tâche à accomplir et décidé à ne pas me décevoir. Je remarquai ensuite les regards avides des membres de ma famille qui avaient hâte d'interroger ma fiancée. Je lui pris donc la main et effectuai un retrait stratégique en direction de ma chambre, il fallait fêter dignement son retour ! Je passai alors une merveilleuse soirée qui me fit oublier mes déboires de l'après-midi.

* * *

Le lendemain se révéla être une journée grisonnante avec des apparitions rares du soleil. Le temps correspondait parfaitement à l'ambiance qui régnait au manoir, morne. Nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner en silence puis, vers onze heures, nous nous regroupâmes dans le parc où le cercle runique que j'avais commencé la veille avait été fini cette nuit par ma sœur, Marie, rentrée de Beauxbâtons pour la réunion.

Mon père se plaça au centre du cercle, sa sœur, ma tante Agnès, à sa gauche et moi, en tant qu'héritier, à sa droite. Le vieux grimoire avait été dépoussiéré et posé sur un piédestal devant notre chef de famille tandis que ma tante et moi, avions à nos côtés une paire de lames rituelles et une bassine d'eau purifiée. Quand tout le monde se fut installé et que le silence se fit, mon père alluma un brasier avec les branches de notre orme que j'avais récupérées au péril de ma vie.

\- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour être témoin de la Renonciation de Richarde du Maine, fille d'Abraham du Maine et de Zoé Poutchnev. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à son acte, qu'il parle maintenant.

Personne n'éleva la voix et Richarde s'avança dans le cercle accompagnée de ses parents. Elle s'arrêta devant le piédestal et regarda mon père droit dans les yeux. Il lui sourit mais elle garda son air grave.

\- Qui se présente devant la famille du Maine ?

\- Richarde du Maine, de son plein gré et en toute conscience de ses actes.

\- Es-tu prête à Renoncer à ton sang, ta famille, ton héritage ?

\- Je le suis.

\- Tes parents sont-ils prêts à te laisser partir ?

\- Nous le sommes.

\- Alors prends cette lame et oublie ton nom.

Je lui tendis une des lames préalablement purifiée dans l'eau et elle la saisit sans trembler. Elle se trancha d'abord la paume de la main droite et son père retira sa main de son épaule avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers sa mère et de faire une nouvelle entaille dans sa peau. Sa mère versa quelques larmes quand elle retira sa main. Richarde s'avança ensuite vers le feu et tendit ses poings pour que du sang coule dans les flammes.

\- En versant ce sang, j'abandonne mon nom. _Obliviscor gens_.

\- Ton sacrifice est accepté. Nous te libérons de tes obligations. _Obliviscemur gens_.

Quand ces paroles furent prononcées un souffle balaya le cercle et ses occupants, la magie avait reconnu la Renonciation. La gamine n'était plus une du Maine. Zoé et Abraham quittèrent le cercle et un nouveau couple prit leur place. Il s'agissait de deux sorciers australiens qui avaient accepté d'adopter l'enfant et d'en faire leur fille. La gamine reprit sa place devant le piédestal et la voix de mon père s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Sans Nom acceptes-tu Adam et Paige Miller comme nouvelle famille ?

\- Je les accepte.

\- Adam Miller consentez-vous à donner votre nom à Sans Nom, à l'élever et à la chérir comme elle le mérite ?

\- J'y consens.

\- Paige Miller, consentez-vous à accepter Sans Nom dans votre maison, à lui donner le titre de fille et à la nommer sœur de vos enfants ?

\- J'y consens.

\- Alors, prenez cette lame et acceptez la dans votre famille.

Ma tante leur tendit une de ses lames et monsieur et madame Miller s'ouvrirent à tour de rôle une de leurs paumes. Ils placèrent ensuite leur lacération sur celles de Sans Nom et déclarèrent :

 _\- Te in nostro gente accipimus._ Nous te nommons Jean Paige Miller.

Et un nouveau souffle accompagna la déclaration. Sans Nom était devenue une Miller. Elle remercia mon père avant de nous tourner le dos et de repartir avec sa nouvelle famille sans un regard en arrière. Quand Jean eut transplané avec ses parents, la cérémonie recommença avec Pierre du Maine, fils d'Eloïse Marin et frère de Cécile du Maine (son père était décédé il y a quatre ans dans un combat contre une bande de serpents de mer géants et se faisait donc remplacer par le plus proche parent âgé de plus de onze ans).

Tout comme sa prédécesseur, il avait refusé de tuer un gobelin quand il avait l'âge de onze ans et avait préféré renoncer au titre de du Maine pour aller vivre dans une famille suisse de non sorciers. La cérémonie fut interrompue quelques instants par les sanglots bruyants de la mère d'Eloïse avant qu'elle ne se contrôle et ne laisse son fils Renoncer à son nom. Il fut ensuite rebaptisé Alain Jean Hern et disparut à son tour avec sa nouvelle famille sans un regard en arrière.

Après cette demi-heure plutôt déprimante, un banquet digne d'un roi nous attendait. Il fallait bien cela pour rehausser un peu notre moral. Les parents des deux Renoncés parlaient avec d'autres qui avaient déjà vécu cela (il y en avait environ cinq tous les dix ans) et se tenaient un peu à l'écart mais le reste de la famille se pressait autour des tables recouvertes de victuailles et échangeaient les dernières nouvelles, ce qui équivalait souvent aux derniers décès et dernières créatures affrontées avec cicatrices à l'appui.

Je profitai aussi de l'occasion pour présenter Alexandra aux membres de ma famille. Ils la dévisageaient tous avec curiosité et lui posaient des questions plus ou moins indiscrètes. Ma grand-mère fut enchantée par le récit de notre fuite de la gare de King's Cross, les personnes entrées par mariage dans notre famille lui souhaitaient tous bonne chance et mes cousins se délectèrent de l'histoire du bal de Noël à Poudlard. Quelques personnes lui demandèrent combien d'enfants elle comptait avoir tandis que les femmes les plus âgées de la famille regardaient ses hanches en essayant de déterminer si elles étaient propices à l'enfantement.

Quand les questions commencèrent à s'orienter vers la famille d'Alexandra, je nous excusai rapidement auprès des personnes trop curieuses et l'entraînai auprès de mes cousins qui préparaient une sortie ludique pour occuper les plus jeunes. Il fut finalement décidé que nous irions visiter un marécage rempli de pitiponk avant de s'attaquer à des gnomes dans un champ qui jouxtait notre propriété.

Les marmots furent ravis de pouvoir sortir de la maison et d'aller se salir dans de l'eau boueuse tout en essayant d'attraper ces petits bonhommes à un pied qui essayaient de les égarer. Pour nous, les plus âgés, ce fut légèrement ennuyeux jusqu'à ce que mon cousin Maxime anime un golem de boue. Le marécage ressemblait à un champ de bataille une fois que nous en ayons eu terminé et deux gamins avaient failli se noyer… Alexandra et Peter (le petit-ami de ma cousine Claire) nous passèrent un gros savon puis se contentèrent de soupirer bruyamment et de partager leur désespoir quand les deux marmots (Bernard et Valentin) retournèrent dans la boue alors que leur tirade n'était même pas encore finie.

Les gnomes rencontrèrent aussi un franc succès, nous fîmes des équipes de deux, un enfant de moins de onze ans et un plus âgé et l'équipe qui capturerait le plus de petits monstres vivants en une demi-heure aurait le droit de choisir le thème de l'histoire racontée avant le coucher. Ce furent Basile et Mathilde qui remportèrent la compétition et le marmot décida que l'histoire à raconter avant d'aller se coucher serait celle de René du Maine, le mage noir (oui, notre famille en avait crée quelques uns) du seizième siècle qui avait voulu créer sa propre religion dédiée au dieu des poutres en bois et tuer tous les catholiques et protestants d'Europe. Il avait fini empalé par un pieu au milieu d'un discours hystérique sur les soutiens en bois des maisons à colombages par un non-sorcier qui l'avait pris pour un fou, une triste fin.

Quand nos parents nous virent rentrer, ils s'empressèrent de nous envoyer nous doucher, ce qui occasionna un embouteillage dans les couloirs. En effet, la château avait beau être équipé d'une dizaine de couches, elles ne pouvaient accueillir plus d'une centaine de jeunes adultes, adolescents et enfants en même temps. Comme j'avais ma douche personnelle, je n'eus pas besoin de faire la queue et Alexandra fut ravie de pouvoir m'accompagner. Ma fiancée décida ensuite de faire une sieste en prévision de la sortie que nous avions prévue cette nuit entre cousins de plus de dix-sept ans.

Un de nos contacts au ministère de la Magie nous avait en effet prévenus qu'un sorcier s'était amusé à ensorceler les ossements reposant dans les catacombes s'étendant sous Paris. Mais avant que le personnel du département de restriction des sorts abusifs ait pu intervenir, mon cousin Baptiste leur avait demandé de boucler la zone et de laisser tout en état pour notre venue. Après quelques pots de vin et menaces ils avaient obtempéré et nous avions donc un nouveau terrain de jeu à notre portée avec des monstres inédits ! J'étais fou de joie.

Pendant qu'Alexandra se reposait, je préparais nos affaires, une trentaine de lames en tout genre, des potions explosives et inflammables, du C4, deux pistolets, une hallebarde, un pieu, deux bidons d'acide et bien entendu ma baguette magique. Après le repas du soir, Alexandra m'obligea à abandonner ma hallebarde, mon pieu, un de mes bidons d'acide (je réduisis le deuxième et le cachai dans une de mes poches) et la moitié de mon stock de potions… Elle ne réussit pas à me faire bouger sur mes lames et je fus ravi qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'était du C4. Elle-même se contenta d'emmener sa baguette, deux lames et deux potions inflammables. Je voulus encore lui glisser quelques flacons de potion rongeuse qu'elle refusa et laissa tomber au sol quand j'insistai.

Les fioles se brisèrent et la potion se répandit sur le tapis du couloir qui se mit immédiatement à disparaître. Je la regardai avec des yeux adorateurs, elle commençait à partager l'esprit de ma famille ! Nous partîmes en courant quand la potion commença à attaquer le marbre du sol et abandonnâmes le problème. Quand nous arrivâmes dans le hall d'entrée, nous dûmes encore franchir un tas de reptiles rassemblés là car leur vivarium avait été détruit et pas encore reconstruit. Quand il nous vit arriver, Armageddon se précipita sur nous et s'enroula autour de ma taille en sifflant. Je le félicitai pour la tâche qu'il avait accomplie et il décida de nous accompagner dans notre aventure nocturne.

Nous retrouvâmes mes autres cousins, proches et éloignés, dans la cour du château. Il en manquait encore deux ou trois qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver en courant et nous transplanâmes tous ensemble dans la rue sorcière de Paris avant de nous rendre à pied à l'entrée des catacombes. Notre groupe composé d'une quarantaine de personnes ne passa pas inaperçu mais personne ne nous fit de commentaire. Ma famille commença à descendre un par un dans les sous-sols quand un hibou grand-duc vint se percher sur l'épaule d'Alexandra qui serrait ma main avec force.

Le hibou leva la patte et attendit patiemment que sa destinataire décroche la lettre. Au vu de la grimace qui ornait le beau visage de ma partenaire, il devait s'agir d'une nouvelle lettre de son oncle ou de sa grand-mère. Sentant son inconfort Armageddon se déplaça sur mes épaules et étouffa le hibou avec sa queue avant de l'amener lentement vers sa gueule béante. Alexandra se dépêcha de récupérer la lettre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les entrailles de mon familier et n'en ressorte couverte de vomi comme la baguette de mon cousin Jacques (il avait été enchanté !).

À peine eut-elle touché le parchemin que je sentis comme un crochet s'enfoncer dans mon estomac et mes pieds quittèrent le sol. J'entendis le sifflement indigné d'Armageddon et le cri de surprise d'Alexandra qui s'accrocha encore plus fermement à moi en attendant que le portoloin veuille bien nous déposer à destination. J'espérais que ce serait un endroit exotique avec quelques billywig ou trolls, je n'étais pas bien difficile, du moment que je pouvais m'amuser.

Je fus malheureusement très déçu quand le portoloin nous déposa dans un salon richement décoré avec des tapis angora, des chandeliers d'or et une table en merisier massif. Je fis à peine attention à Armageddon à qui le voyage n'avait pas fait du bien et qui était en train de s'étouffer avec le hibou grand-duc qu'il essayait d'avaler. Alexandra poussa un cri d'effroi derrière moi et je me retournai rapidement, épée à la main en la faisant passer derrière moi. Je clignai deux fois des yeux en apercevant les yeux rouges qui me fixaient, avant de me concentrer sur les élégantes robes noires portées par l'individu et le fait qu'il était entouré d'une dizaine de sorciers armés qui nous regardaient avec hostilité. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer quand je compris qu'il n'avait plus de nez :

\- Vous savez, la chirurgie esthétique a fait beaucoup de progrès ces dernières année, je suis sûr que certains médecins pourraient vous arranger _ça_!

Mon geste de main en direction de son appendice nasal -ou plutôt de ses fentes nasales- fut accompagné par des protestations indignées de la part des gardes du corps, d'un cri de rage et d'un éclair vert, que j'évitai avec peine, de la part du fanatique des reptiles et d'un gémissement appuyé d'Alexandra qui glissa lentement au sol tandis que son visage se décomposait et que des larmes se mettaient à couler de ses beaux yeux. J'allais avoir du boulot, personne n'avait le droit de faire pleurer ma fiancée !

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour ajourd'hui, j'espère vous recontacter bientôt! Bon week-end!_


	2. Installation au manoir

_Hello tout le monde! Je suis ravie de vous présenter le second chapitre de Raphaël chez les Mangemorts... Les pauvres!_

 _Comme toujours, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et aucun bénéfice ne ressort de cette fic._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Installation au manoir

Je me plaçai derrière Alexandra et la retournai gentiment vers moi pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son beau visage. Je ne quittai pas face-de-serpent des yeux et lui fis un grand sourire avec un petit signe de main quand son regard fixe commença à me déranger. Il ne détourna pas les yeux et me répondit avec un de ses propres sourires qui accentuait le côté psychopathe de sa personnalité.

Devant le silence pesant que personne n'avait l'air décidé de rompre, je pris une grande inspiration avant de m'élancer joyeusement :

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Raphaël du Maine et voici, ma fiancée, Alexandra Selwyn.

\- Je suis Lord Voldemort.

\- Ahhh, le mage noir qui n'est pas censé être revenu à la vie en juin dernier ! Je dois dire que si j'avais votre nouvelle apparence, moi aussi je resterais caché !

 _\- Doloris_.

J'eus juste le temps de lever mon épée qui absorba le sort de Voldemort avant que je ne sois touché. Je sentais la garde vibrer dans ma main et j'eus un instant peur que ma lame se brise mais le sort fut levé avant.

\- Vous êtes bien impudent.

\- Je préfère courageux.

Il plissa ses yeux et se remit à me fixer. Je sentis des barrières anti-transplanage en place sur le manoir où nous nous trouvions et les portes et fenêtres étaient bloquées par plusieurs sorciers en robe noire à masque d'argent. Sortir d'ici n'allait pas être un jeu d'enfant, surtout avec un mage noir en face de moi ! Que ne donnerais-je pas pour avoir un peu de soutien, j'étais sûr que mes cousins auraient été ravis de m'accompagner. Je tentais alors une sortie au culot.

\- Bon, et bien j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer mais des squelettes ambulants nous attendent dans les catacombes de Paris alors nous allons vous laisser…

J'eus juste le temps de relever Alexandra et de faire trois pas vers la porte avant qu'un nouveau sort de torture ne vienne à notre rencontre. J'évitai ce dernier d'une petite pirouette mais ne pus éviter celui lancé par un des mignons du mage noir. Le _doloris_ m'atteignit en pleine poitrine et je glissai au sol avant de me recroqueviller et de me mettre à crier. Je sentis Alexandra qui me prenait la main et l'entendit se remettre à pleurer avant que le sort ne soit levé. Je me relevai avec peine.

\- Ce n'était pas très poli ! Si vous tenez tellement à nous faire rester, il suffisait de le dire. Et puis, un peu de thé et des croissants font merveille question hospitalité.

\- Ce n'était pas vous que je cherchais à voir.

\- Impoli !

\- Mon fidèle serviteur, Selwyn, cherchait à récupérer sa nièce qui avait été enlevée.

Un des membres du cercle des mignons s'avança alors vers nous et ôta son masque. Il s'agissait de l'oncle d'Alexandra qui nous souriait de toutes ses dents. Oh, il allait regretter de s'être jamais mis sur mon chemin !

\- Je n'ai pas été enlevée, hoqueta Alexandra, j'ai décidé de passer du temps en France auprès de mon fiancé et de sa famille.

\- Ton fiancé ? éructa son oncle. Un fou furieux provenant d'une famille de traîtres à leur sang ! Tu peux faire tellement mieux que cela, Marcus Flint, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle…

\- Oh, mon Dieu, des dégénérés mentaux que trop d'inceste a rendu faible et débile.

\- Il est vrai que les lignées Crabbe et Goyle ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, intervint le mage noir. Et les du Maine sont puissants, l'ont toujours été.

Ce fut à mon tour de plisser les yeux, je n'aimais pas du tout le ton intéressé qu'avait pris le mage noir. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à me recruter. Il est vrai que notre famille avait déjà suivi deux mages noirs (un qui militait pour l'instauration du pudding comme nourriture exclusive (enfin, nous n'avions retenu que cette demande) et un second qui avait pour ambition de légaliser la chasse aux créatures magiques et aux nés-moldus) mais je n'avais absolument pas l'ambition de me mettre au service de quelqu'un, encore moins d'un dégénéré mental qui prônait l'inceste (c'est ce qui allait arriver s'il tuait tous les non sangs-purs). Son programme n'était pas très abouti selon moi.

\- Que pensez-vous de notre combat, monsieur du Maine ?

Oh, la question piège ! Qu'allais-je lui répondre ? Je pris une grande inspiration, je n'étais pas un menteur.

\- Vous savez, mes grands-parents maternels ne sont pas sorciers alors votre combat pour la pureté du sang, ça me passe un peu au-dessus de la tête. Et puis, une fois que vous aurez éliminé tous vos ennemis, il ne restera plus grande monde et l'inceste m'intéresse encore moins que le meurtre gratuit.

\- Mais vous avez besoin de tuer, le massacre est dans votre sang, continua-t-il d'un ton doucereux, je pourrais vous offrir tout ce que vous voulez, des combats durs et sanglants, des créatures magiques à exterminer et du pouvoir ! Et bien entendu, en toute impunité.

\- Vous savez, le risque est ce qui rend le danger si attrayant. A quoi ça sert de se battre s'il n'y a plus de risque, plus de gouvernement pour se lancer à votre poursuite ?

\- Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous tuer sur le champ.

Voilà, je l'avais énervé. Les mages noirs avaient toujours si peu de contrôle, si peu de patience, il faut toujours que tout se passe comme ils veulent !

\- Et ma famille se ferait une joie d'exercer sa vengeance.

\- Je ne crains pas les du Maine.

\- C'est que vous ne nous avez encore jamais vu en colère. Kidnapping et chantage, ça fait déjà une belle ardoise, ajoutez torture et meurtre et vous ne survivrez pas deux semaines.

\- Vous voulez parier ?

\- Pas vraiment, j'aime bien ma vie. Qu'est ce que vous dites d'une période d'essai. Un an et si je ne suis pas satisfait, je m'en vais… ou vous me tuer, ça dépendra de ma rapidité.

\- Très bien, me répondit-il avec réluctance.

Il leva alors sa baguette magique, m'ordonna de m'approcher et de tendre mon bras droit. Alexandra me souffla alors qu'il voulait me marquer comme un de ses mignons. Il en était hors de question !

\- Mais, vous n'êtes pas bien ! Les seules marques autorisées à prendre place sur ce corps sont les cicatrices de mes combats et celles que voudra bien m'apposer ma femme.

Je fis une pause de deux secondes dans ma tirade avant de reprendre précautionneusement et en regardant les Mangemorts avec surprise :

\- Vous n'êtes pas en train de me demander de partager votre lit ?

\- Raphaël !

L'exclamation de reproche d'Alexandra fut couverte par les cris indignés des mignons de Voldemort, le bruit d'une fenêtre qui explosait après qu'un maléfice du mage noir soit passé à deux millimètres au-dessus de moi et les cris de rage de l'oncle d'Alexandra à qui je donnai deux coups de poing, un coup de pied dans les parties génitales puis que j'assommai du plat de mon épée. Quand ils se furent calmés, je repris :

\- Vous voyez, je n'ai rien contre vos pratiques sexuelles, il s'agit de votre vie après tout…

C'est à ce moment-là que je dus me mettre à courir. Les maléfices et sortilèges pleuvaient sur nous et le bouclier d'Alexandra et mon épée n'allaient pas suffire pour les bloquer tous. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de continuer sur ma lancée, ils voulaient me faire chanter pour que je reste, ils allaient le regretter jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de m'échapper.

\- … mais ne me demandez pas de participer, je suis monogame, hétérosexuel et très heureux en couple… Quoique la blonde là, avec des cheveux pareils, elle ne peut être que…

\- Du Maine !

La blonde venait de retirer son masque et il s'agissait en fait d'un blond. Oups, enfin avec une chevelure pareille, ne venez pas vous étonner si quelqu'un vous prend pour une femme ! Il devait au moins passer deux heures tous les matins dans la salle de bain pour s'en occuper. Alexandra me glissa à l'oreille qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy, le maître du manoir dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

J'éclatai donc de rire alors que certains sortilèges verts émeraude rejoignaient ceux de couleur rouge, violette ou jaune qui nous tombaient dessus. Une course poursuite s'engagea alors dans les couloirs du manoir et notre combat détruisit plusieurs murs, vases, chandeliers, portes et un morceau d'escalier. Nous finîmes par semer nos poursuivants au troisième étage en nous engouffrant dans une chambre à coucher occupée par une belle femme blonde à l'air aristocratique. Elle se contenta de lever un sourcil devant notre arrivée en trombe mais ne fit pas de bruit et les Mangemorts dépassèrent la porte sans se douter de notre présence.

\- Madame, veuillez nous excuser du dérangement. Raphaël du Maine et ma fiancée, Alexandra Selwyn… J'ai bien peur que nous devions rester un petit moment ici.

\- Narcissa Malefoy, se présenta t-elle.

Je lui baisai délicatement la main pendant qu'Alexandra s'inclinait légèrement en la remerciant de l'hospitalité qu'elle voudrait bien nous offrir. Elle prit ainsi les choses en main et nous fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à nos nouveaux quartiers. Nous montâmes encore un étage et finîmes par croiser nos anciens poursuivants, à bout de souffle et couverts de plâtre. Leur apparence ne sembla pas impressionner la maîtresse de maison qui les envoya tous se changer sans élever la voix une seule fois. J'étais impressionné.

Elle s'arrêta finalement devant une porte et nous fit entrer dans une suite qu'elle nous présenta comme notre pour tout notre séjour au manoir. Je me débarrassai enfin d'Armageddon qui s'était accroché fermement autour de ma taille pendant qu'Alexandra remerciai notre hôtesse. Quand la porte se fut refermée sur Narcissa, ma fiancée se jeta dans mes bras :

\- Tu es fou ! Tu lui as tenu tête… S'il te plaît, fais attention, il en a tué d'autres pour beaucoup moins que ça, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seule dans cette maison.

\- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de mourir ici, lui confiai-je, j'ai encore bien trop de choses à faire. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout va bien se passer.

Elle ne parut pas convaincue et se contenta de m'attirer vers le lit avant de se pelotonner contre moi. Je lui passai une couverture par-dessus les épaules et la serrai très fort. Armageddon vint aussi s'allonger à nos côtés et je m'endormis avec peine en serrant ma baguette d'une main et un poignard dans l'autre, je n'avais aucune confiance en ces terroristes.

* * *

Je fus réveillé le lendemain matin à l'aube par une voix aigüe qui m'appelait. Quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras, je réagis instinctivement et lançai le poignard que je tenais dans la main gauche sur mon assaillant. Quand j'entendis le bruit de la chute d'un corps et plus aucun mouvement, je me rendormis lentement (non sans avoir au préalable placé une autre lame dans ma main).

Je finis par sursauter et émerger du sommeil quelques temps plus tard quand Alexandra poussa un cri. Je me relevai immédiatement et la vis debout qui fixait quelque chose étendu sur le tapis placé de mon côté du lit. Quand je jetai un coup d'œil au sol, je vis un elfe de maison étendu dans une mare de sang avec la garde d'un poignard qui dépassait de sa poitrine. Ce devait être mon assaillant du matin. Je fus pris de remords pendant trois secondes avant de conclure que tout était de la faute de la créature, elle aurait dû toquer à la porte de la chambre et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Et puis vu son état (elle était couverte de bandages, brûlures, plaies et bosses), elle devrait me remercier d'avoir abrégé ses souffrances.

Quand ma fiancée comprit finalement que la cause du décès du pauvre elfe de maison maltraité s'étalait encore dans un bon lit douillet et semblait assez content de lui, elle se lança dans une tirade sur l'impolitesse de tuer les serviteurs de ses hôtes et le dérangement occasionné. Quand je lui fis remarquer que nous avions été plus ou moins kidnappés par nos « hôtes », elle me répliqua que ce n'était pas une raison pour passer ma colère sur les elfes de maison. Ils n'y pouvaient rien ! Elle recouvrit alors la pauvre créature d'un drap après lui avoir fermé les yeux, puis se dirigea vers la douche attenante. Je décidai de la rejoindre pour me faire pardonner mais elle me claqua la porte au nez et je dus patienter une heure (elle le faisait exprès !) avant de pouvoir aller faire ma toilette.

Il était donc dix heures quand nous descendîmes à la recherche de la salle à manger pour aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner. J'emmenai avec moi le cadavre de l'elfe de maison sans vraiment savoir ce que j'allais en faire. J'aurais bien aimé le déposer dans le lit de l'oncle d'Alexandra mais sans savoir s'il dormait ou non ici, je ne pouvais pas mettre mon idée à exécution. Alors que nous passions devant la porte de la chambre à coucher de nos hôtes, l'idée me vint de le déposer dans leur lit mais Alexandra me tira par l'oreille pour m'empêcher de mettre mon plan à exécution. Je le fourrai finalement dans un vase au pied du grand escalier en marbre après que ma fiancée l'ait recouvert d'un sort de désillusion pour le rendre invisible. J'espérais qu'il empesterait le hall d'entrée pendant un petit moment et énerverait Malefoy et Voldemort.

Une fois la salle à manger localisée (à gauche dans le hall, à droite se trouvait la salle de réception), nous nous installâmes à table. Nous attendîmes une demi-heure avant de partir à la recherche des cuisines. Je grommelai contre ces sangs-purs hautains qui n'offraient même pas d'heure variable pour le petit-déjeuner. Après avoir fouillé tout le rez-de-chaussée et être tombés sur les cachots, nous abandonnâmes et je lançai un sort de réduction sur le sol de la salle à manger. Ce dernier explosa et nous laissa apercevoir la cuisine qui se trouvait juste en-dessous et était remplie d'elfes de maison plus ou moins blessés (quelques uns avaient été assommés par des morceaux du plafond mais la majorité des blessures ne provenaient pas de moi !).

Alexandra et moi nous assîmes au bord du trou, les pieds dans le vide et demandâmes aux elfes de nous préparer un brunch à emmener dans le parc. Ils s'activèrent rapidement après nous avoir salués de plusieurs profondes révérences. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc bien vite avec des pancakes, des crêpes, du fromage, de la charcuterie, des fruits frais, du café, du thé, des œufs au plat accompagnés de bacon, des tartelettes et des croissants. Alexandra transfigura des morceaux de plafond en panier de pique-nique et couvertures puis nous nous aventurâmes dans le parc.

Ce dernier était immense et entouré d'un fin brouillard. L'herbe était recouverte d'une fine couche de givre et quand nous nous fûmes installés au bord du lac, je voulus enchanter les couvertures pour qu'elles chauffent mais j'y mis le feu. Alexandra se chargea finalement des sorts de chaleur dans un soupir avant de s'installer contre moi et de commencer à sortir quelques pancakes. La brume donnait au parc un air mystérieux et fantomatique et je me surpris à apercevoir des formes bouger non loin de nous. Je demandai à Armageddon d'aller vérifier de quoi il s'agissait. Quand j'entendis son cri enjoué, je ne m'inquiétai plus et retournai à mon déjeuner.

Le silence était de temps en temps entrecoupé par le bruit de poissons brisant la surface du lac et celui d'animaux se débattant (si je ne me trompais pas, Armageddon avait aussi trouvé de quoi manger). Le vent venait aussi nous caresser le visage, c'était un moment paisible. Notre brunch fut malheureusement interrompu par le maître de maison furieux, qui venait demander des explications quant au trou géant qui se trouvait dans sa salle à manger. Je lui expliquai que nous avions voulu nous rendre aux cuisines et que, ne les trouvant pas, j'avais décidé de prendre les choses en main et de créer un raccourci. Il ne m'en était absolument pas reconnaissant.

Il nous annonça donc sèchement que le petit-déjeuner était servi entre sept heures et huit heures et demi et qu'aucun retard n'était toléré. Il continua sur sa lancée et commença à énoncer de plus en plus de règles restrictives mais fut interrompu par Armageddon qui revenait de la chasse et qui lui passa entre les jambes. Son visage blanc pâlit encore plus en voyant la taille de mon serpent avant de passer au rouge quand il aperçut le paon que mon familier était en train d'avaler.

\- Sale petit monstre ! Mes paons royaux ! Ils ne servent pas de nourriture… Je… _Diffindo_!

Avant que le sort de découpe lancé contre mon cher Armageddon ne puisse l'atteindre, j'érigeai un bouclier avant de répliquer par un sort de pétrification. Un duel commença alors entre le maître de maison et moi-même. Les sorts de Lucius étaient puissants tout comme ses boucliers mais il restait immobile. Il me suffisait alors de me déplacer rapidement autour de lui, de le forcer à reculer ou à avancer pour qu'il perde un peu de sa concentration. Il finit par marcher sur la queue d'Armageddon qui poussa un sifflement d'indignation et alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers lui, je m'écriai :

\- _Petrificus totalus_!

Notre hôte se raidit et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Je m'approchai lentement de lui pour lui faire la morale. J'en fus d'autant plus ravi que ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs.

\- Lucius, je peux vous appelez Lucius ? Vous devriez faire plus attention à vos alentours, soyez toujours aux aguets et utilisez ce qui se trouve autour de vous ! Faites trébucher votre adversaire, faites le courir, sauter, se blesser… Vous êtes trop statique dans votre posture, soyez plus souple. Bon, nous allons vous laisser méditer tout ça ! Bonne journée.

Alexandra voulut le libérer du sort d'immobilisation mais je l'en empêchai. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qui venait d'arriver et quoi de mieux que de rester allongé au bord du lac. Je le recouvris quand même d'une couverture avant de m'élancer joyeusement vers le manoir. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la salle à manger pour rendre notre panier aux elfes de maison, nous vîmes Narcissa et Voldemort assis à la table. La maîtresse de maison gardait les yeux baissés vers son assiette vide tandis que le Lord la fixait de ses yeux rouges. Il détourna le regard quand nous arrivâmes et Alexandra annonça rapidement qu'elle avait besoin d'un hibou pour écrire à ses parents et récupérer certaines de ses affaires.

Narcissa lui indiqua courtoisement le chemin vers la volerie avant de demander où se trouvait son mari. Quand je lui appris qu'il se trouvait immobilisé auprès du lac, elle sortit de la salle en courant et partir le rejoindre. Mon serpent et moi nous retrouvions donc seuls en compagnie du mage noir. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir et je le rejoignis à table. Je déposai mon panier au sol qu'un elfe de maison s'empressa de récupérer avant de reculer ma chaise et de déposer mes pieds sur une assiette vide. Je tenais à tester les limites le plus rapidement possible et vérifier qu'elles étaient celles de Voldemort.

Ses yeux se plissèrent devant mon comportement mais il s'affaissa bien vite dans sa propre chaise avant de faire signe à un elfe de maison de lui servir à manger. La créature obéit en tremblant mais ne renversa rien, j'étais impressionné. Il mangea en silence alors que nous nous observions jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvre à nouveau et un long serpent noir et épais n'entre. Il ondula jusqu'à son maître et vint se placer à ses côtés pour recevoir quelques morceaux de viande.

Armageddon resta quelques instants silencieux avant de sauter sur le nouveau venu, qui s'avéra être une nouvelle venue, et de lui proposer une petite promenade à deux et plus si affinités. J'essayai vainement de calmer mon familier mais rien n'y fit, il était surexcité ! Le serpent, qui se présenta comme Nagini, finit par sortir de la salle à manger en émettant des sifflements colériques et Armageddon la suivit sans avoir remarqué son comportement glacial. Je lui souhaitai bien du courage pour la séduire.

\- Vous êtes fourchelangue, remarqua enfin Voldemort.

\- Oui, c'est un trait qui se trouve assez souvent dans ma famille. Mon père, mon frère et une de mes sœurs le sont aussi.

\- On dit que cette qualité ne se montre que chez les mages noirs. - Oh, vous savez on dit déjà beaucoup de choses sur ma famille.

\- Vous avez battu Lucius en duel ?

\- Rien de bien formel. Un petit échauffement, il a quelques défauts à corriger que je me suis empressé de lui faire remarquer. Je l'ai laissé réfléchir à tout cela au bord du lac, il pourrait encore s'améliorer.

Voldemort recommença alors à manger tout en continuant de me fixer. Il appela un elfe de maison quand il eut fini son dessert et le soumis au sortilège d'endoloris sans me quitter des yeux. Je laissai la créature crier dix secondes avant de réagir et de la tuer d'un _avada kedavra_. Je détestais la torture pour la torture. Faire souffrir une créature pour son propre plaisir était simplement monstrueux. Je n'avais rien contre un combat où giclait sang et entrailles mais je prenais soin de ne pas faire souffrir mes victimes plus que nécessaire (une lame dans le cœur ou dans la tête faisait parfaitement l'affaire) et j'essayai de les envoyer à la mort le plus humainement possible. Encore un point sur lequel ma vision divergeait de celle du mage noir. Nous allions devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion.

Voldemort me fixa encore quelques instants après mon geste et sourit. Je ne savais pas s'il pensait que mon action signifiait que j'étais une brute assoiffée de sang et donc que j'étais parfaitement à ma place au milieu de ses sbires ou s'il avait vraiment compris que mon acte avait été poussé par ma compassion pour un être souffrant. Il était extrêmement difficile d'essayer de deviner ce qu'il pensait et j'abandonnais rapidement. Je rangeai ma baguette et tournai mon regard vers les hautes fenêtres qui laissait entrer une lumière tamisée. Le Lord finit par se lever et sortir dans la salle à manger sans un mot et je le suivis une minute plus tard, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'accompagner où qu'il pût aller.

Quand je sortis dans le hall, je croisai Lucius et Narcissa. Cette dernière soutenait son mari dont la peau était recouverte de griffures, écorchures et trous faits par des becs et des griffes. Apparemment les paons royaux si chéris du maître de maison avait été dressé pour attaquer les corps immobiles et Lucius en avait fait les frais. Je me retins d'exploser de rire mais ne put m'empêcher de sourire devant cette vision. Cela ne fit qu'enrager mon hôte qui leva son bras droit qui tenait encore sa baguette. Je levai la mienne à mon tour mais la revanche ne prit finalement pas place :

\- Lucius, ça suffit ! s'exclama sa femme. Tu n'es pas en état de te battre, viens.

Et elle le traîna dans les escaliers par la main, sûrement vers leur chambre pour aller soigner toutes ces blessures. J'éclatai finalement de rire une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, leur comportement me rappelait celui de mes parents et je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais vu ma mère traîner, tirer et pousser mon père vers leurs appartements pour le forcer à aller se reposer et se faire soigner. Je me passai finalement la main dans les cheveux avant de décider d'explorer le manoir et avec un peu de chance trouver quelques chose d'intéressant à faire.

* * *

A part des cachots humides, sombres et vides, je n'avais rien trouvé de bien intéressant dans les sous-sols du manoir. J'avais ensuite rejoint Alexandra qui avait eu la bonne idée de débarrasser notre chambre de tous les sorts d'espionnage qui y avaient été placés. Elle m'avait alors fourré un hibou grand duc dans les bars avec pour ordre d'écrire à ma famille pour leur faire savoir où nous nous trouvions. Je leur demandais par la même occasion de m'envoyer des habits, de l'argent et quelques effets personnels qui me manquaient comme une hallebarde (Alexandra ratura la mention quand elle relut ma lettre), mon tapis volant (raturé), Maximilien1 (aussi raturé), mon élevage de truites croisées avec des crocodiles (raturé), ma corne de brume qui rendait hystérique tous ceux qui entendait le son qu'elle produisait (toujours raturé malgré mes yeux doux) et du pudding. Je devrais donc noyer mon chagrin et mon ennui dans le pudding quand il arriverait.

La dizaine de hiboux qui apportaient nos affaires, à Alexandra et moi, arriva quatre jours plus tard, déposa le tout sur le sol nouvellement refait de la salle à manger avant d'aller dévaliser la table encore pleine de victuailles. Les deux animaux qui s'attaquèrent à l'assiette de Voldemort n'eurent pas le temps d'avaler une bouchée et allèrent s'écraser morts sur le marbre. Les autres se remplirent gaiement la panse sous les regards courroucés des Malefoy.

L'œil droit de Lucius était encore poché après le coup de coude que je lui avais assené dans notre duel de la veille. Depuis que je l'avais laissé à la merci des paons au bord du lac, il n'avait de cesse de me provoquer en duel pour prendre sa revanche. Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais toujours plus fort. Il commençait à améliorer son style, devenait plus mobile et alerte mais possédait encore de très grandes lacunes quand le combat devenait rapproché. C'est ce que j'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre la veille mais il n'avait pas eu l'air heureux de la nouvelle leçon que j'avais bien voulu lui donner.

L'oncle d'Alexandra ne s'en était pas aussi bien tiré quand je l'avais croisé, il était ressorti de notre duel couvert de brûlures au troisième degré et avec une jambe cassée. Nagini avait aussi perdu patience et avait attaqué par deux fois Armageddon avant de comprendre que son venin était inefficace contre mon boa (apparemment le fait d'avoir été mordu par tous les serpents venimeux de notre vivarium en deux jours avait laissé une protection durable à mon familier). Ce dernier continuait ses efforts pour essayer de séduire le serpent du mage noir et lui apportait quotidiennement des paons morts qu'elle toisait dédaigneusement avant de les ignorer. Cela ne décourageait pas pour autant Armageddon.

Une fois que nos affaires furent rangées. Je redescendis au premier étage où Voldemort m'avait demandé de le retrouver dans le bureau qu'il s'était approprié. Je laissai Alexandra aller prendre le thé avec Narcissa, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement notre hôtesse mais ces tête-à-tête lui permettait de se perfectionner son acuité politique et son masque d'impassibilité qu'elle avait commencé à se créer à Poudlard. Cela lui évitait aussi d'avoir à se promener dans le manoir et donc à croiser certaines personnes de passage qu'elle préférait éviter.

J'entrai dans le bureau sans toquer, évitai le sortilège informulé lancé dans ma direction (un _doloris_ au vu de sa couleur) et me laissai tomber sur le seul fauteuil libre de la pièce. Le mage noir me jeta un regard courroucé avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les plans étalés sur le bureau. J'y jetai un coup d'œil mas fut incapable de deviner de quel bâtiment il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas trop grave, je finirai bien par le savoir.

Il m'ignora encore pendant une demi-heure et cela m'énerva profondément mais je pris sur moi. Je finis par sortir un poignard d'une de mes bottes et découpai un morceau de bois du bureau que je me mis à tailler. Quand le tronc de l'arbre (enfin, j'y voyais un arbre, d'autres auraient pu y voir une grosse bouse !) commença à se dégager de la masse, Voldemort m'interrompit :

\- Avez-vous déjà pris d'assaut une prison ?

\- Nope. Jamais eu besoin, pourquoi ?

Il recommença à m'ignorer et je décidai de donner mon avis même s'il ne me l'avait pas demandé.

\- Il est plus simple de faire du chantage ou de soudoyer les gardes si vous voulez faire quelque chose avec une prison. C'est comme ça que fait ma famille… Et les gardiens s'occupent aussi de faire disparaître les preuves après notre passage, vraiment pratique.

\- Ils n'accepteront pas d'argent. Il s'agit de faire évader certains de mes plus fidèles serviteurs.

\- S'ils ont été pris, ils méritent de rester où ils sont… C'est le mantra… Heh ! Ça va pas la tête, vous avez failli me tuer !

\- Je commence à me demander si cela ne serait pas une bénédiction pour tout le monde de me débarrasser de vous…

Je haussai les épaules et ramassai mon fauteuil que j'avais fait basculer pour éviter l' _avada kedavra_ qu'il m'avait envoyé. Il était vraiment susceptible ce mage noir ! Et puis c'était vrai quoi, s'ils avaient été pris une fois c'est qu'ils ne devaient pas être si bons que ça. On m'avait toujours appris que le crime n'était que la moitié du méfait, l'autre moitié consistait à s'en tirer sans être arrêté, c'était la partie la plus difficile d'un plan mais aussi la plus gratifiante. L'estime que j'avais pour les sbires de Voldy baissa encore d'un cran (elle n'était déjà pas très haute, incapables de faire durer un combat plus de deux minutes, aucun sens de l'humour… pathétique !).

Il finit par repousser ses plans, poser ses coudes sur le bureau, joindre ses mains et poser sa tête sur ces dernières. Il se remit à me fixer (c'était décidément une manie chez lui) avant de m'adresser la parole :

\- Vous n'adhérez pas à mes idées.

J'arrêtai de tailler le morceau de bois que j'avais dans les mains, le reposai sur le bureau, m'affalai encore plus dans mon fauteuil puis lui fis signe de développer sa pensée. Ce n'était pas un secret que je n'adhérais pas aux croyances de Voldemort, je ne l'avais pas caché. La vraie question était, pourquoi avait-il choisi de m'en parler maintenant alors que cela n'avait pas eu l'air de le déranger plus que ça pendant ces deux semaines ?

\- Vous essuyez des essais de meurtre quotidiens, vous vous ennuyez, vous avez les capacités de quitter le manoir et pourtant, vous êtes encore là. Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aimerais pas refaire une visite dans un mois parce que monsieur Selwyn n'a pas compris que sa nièce ne lui appartient pas.

\- Je vous donne l'autorisation de partir avec elle, personne ne vous embêtera plus.

\- Je n'ai besoin de l'autorisation de personne pour faire ce que je veux.

Un _doloris_ lancé en ma direction et je me retrouvai à nouveau au sol avec mon fauteuil, il avait vraiment un très mauvais caractère. Je me rassis sur le bord du siège et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ne me tuez vous pas ? J'avais cru comprendre que ça ne vous dérangeait pas d'habitude.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que si je vous tuais, vous seriez encore capable d'engendrer une multitude de problèmes pour moi, dit-il avec une grande réluctance. Je ne tiens pas à me battre contre tous les du Maine, cela ralentirait grandement mes plans.

\- Et bien, parlons en de vos plans. Quelle est votre idéologie ?

\- La suprématie des sangs-purs.

Il me répondit d'une manière tellement blasée que j'avais l'impression qu'il me prenait pour un idiot. Je me demandais s'il lui arrivait de se questionner… Sûrement pas ou bien il aurait déjà remarqué la faille dans son plan.

\- Très bien, mais avez-vous conscience qu'à cause de vous et de vos serviteurs, une bonne partie des familles de sangs-purs anglaises est en train de s'éteindre ? Qu'allez vous faire quand il ne restera plus assez de sorciers et que trop d'inceste aura crée des monstres ?

\- Ils n'auront qu'à faire plus d'enfants.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il n'était vraiment pas ancré dans la réalité. Je me demandais comment il réussissait à survivre encore et encore en ignorant autant ce qui se passait autour de lui.

\- Vous avez conscience que la majorité de vos sbires n'a qu'un seul enfant -très souvent mâle- et que le reste n'en a pas ? Cela ne me semble pas une bonne recette pour la continuation des sangs-purs.

Ses yeux se plissèrent mais il ne m'interrompit pas.

\- De plus, vous vous aliénez le reste des familles de sangs-purs ou les faites disparaître. Comment voulez-vous promouvoir votre idéologie d'une telle façon ? C'est complètement irrationnel ! Et je ne parle même pas de votre haine étrange envers les enfants issus de parents non-sorciers, si l'on regarde quelques enquêtes menées dans d'autres pays, ces derniers sont souvent puissants et s'adaptent très bien aux deux sociétés dans lesquelles ils vivent ! Ils ne restent pas coincés au Moyen-âge, eux , et font souvent beaucoup d'enfants…

\- Ils volent notre magie, souillent notre héritage et détruisent nos sociétés ! Ils doivent exterminés rapidement ! Et je ne parle même pas de ces moldus, ces porcs incapables qui veulent nous dicter notre conduite, ils ne sont bons qu'à deux choses, être torturer et tuer.

Je l'écoutai déblatérer ses inepties sans l'interrompre mais en me disant qu'une société régie par un fou furieux incapable de se contrôler n'allait pas tarder à disparaître. Il allait entraîner le monde magique à sa perte, comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il soit déjà perdu lui-même. Il aurait bien besoin d'aller consulter un psychologue.

\- Vous savez je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une famille de sang-pur appelée les Voldemort, vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas en train de compenser… Okay, doucement, rappelez-vous, vous ne tenez pas à me tuer, trop d'ennui… d'accord, je file…

Le mage noir était entré dans une fureur noire quand j'avais commencé à parler de sa famille, apparemment il avait bien quelque chose qu'il pensait devoir compenser et cacher, pauvre gosse. Maltraitance, pauvreté, meurtre de sa famille… Je ne savais pas trop mais cela était devenu une plaie infectée à force d'être ignoré et l'avait transformé en un mage noir instable avec de gros problèmes raciaux. Je partis en courant dans le couloir alors qu'autour de moi des morceaux de marbre volaient en éclat sous la fureur de Voldemort.

J'allais m'improviser psychologue, décidai-je, et essayer de le ramener sur la voie de la raison, autant que faire se peut. J'étais certain que le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux avec un seigneur des ténèbres rationnel, calme et réfléchi. Comme l'histoire l'avait prouvé, un grand monarque se doit d'être sage et fort ou il finissait invariablement par être renversé. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir du peuple. Mais au vu des crises de Voldemort qui pouvait agir –disons le franchement- avec autant de contrôle de soi qu'un enfant de trois ans, ma tâche n'allait pas être aisée.

* * *

1 Note: Maximilien de Turenne, le meilleur ami de Raphaël.

* * *

 _Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que tout cela vous a plu et à une prochaine..._


	3. Noël en folie !

_Bonjour tout le monde! Alors oui, ça fait un petit bail... mais je m'y suis remise :p Je ne vous ai pas abandonnés... Désolé pour l'attente, mon amie la motivation m'avait quittée..._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite de retrouver Raphaël avec joie (même si il fait de la merde...)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Noël en folie

Ma nouvelle résolution d'aider Voldemort à devenir plus posé et calme ne fut pas vraiment un grand succès dans les semaines qui suivirent. Dès qu'il me voyait, il avait tendance à entrer dans une colère noire qui ne semblait pas diminuer au fil du temps. Un après-midi, alors que j'avais essayé d'insister auprès de lui pour qu'il me parle, il avait même détruit tout le hall d'entrée et avait fait s'écrouler une partie du premier étage sur nous. Je n'avais dû ma vie qu'à mon réflexe rapide qui m'avait permis de faire un trou sous mes pieds et de disparaître dans les cachots. Narcissa avait été atterrée quand elle avait vu l'ampleur des dégâts et Lucius devint encore plus grognon.

Après cet incident, Alexandra m'avait kidnappé, et comme nous avions la permission de quitter le manoir, m'avait emmené chez ses parents où elle passait ses soirées. Comme elle refusait de me laisser seul en Angleterre, elle faisait des allers-retours quotidiens entre la campagne, Londres et Paris, où elle avait repris son travail. Elle n'en était pas très enchantée mais refusait catégoriquement de quitter le pays sans moi. Apparemment, elle avait peur que j'irrite la mauvaise personne et me fasse arrêter, torturer ou tuer en son absence. Selon elle, je n'avais aucun bon sens et quelqu'un devait donc se dévouer pour se faire passer pour mon instinct de survie. J'avais été un peu offensé mais laissai vite tomber le débat, elle était tellement têtue qu'elle ne ferait de toute façon que ce qui lui plairait. Et puis avoir sa compagnie en soirée et pendant les week-ends était très agréable.

Une fois qu'elle m'eut abandonné, je passais deux après-midis avec ses parents qui me remercièrent chaleureusement, et avec quelques larmes, d'avoir protégé leur fille et de lui avoir permis de quitter l'Angleterre en cette période troublée. Je les trouvais très sympathiques mais ils finirent par me lasser et Armageddon qui se languissait de son grand amour, Naguini, finit par me convaincre de retourner chez les Malefoy.

J'avais donc débarqué au manoir sans m'annoncer début décembre, avais dû faire face à une nouvelle colère de Voldemort, qui pensait s'être débarrassé de moi, avant de tomber sur Crabbe et Goyle (je n'avais pas encore réussi à découvrir leurs prénoms). Je leur avais fait profiter de mon immense savoir en matière de combat et après une séance d'entraînement qui en laissa un avec le nez cassé et le second avec une perte d'une partie de son estomac, j'avais pris le thé avec Narcissa puisque Lucius semblait avoir fui dès qu'il avait été averti de mon arrivée.

Il m'avait encore fallu deux semaines d'efforts acharnés avant que j'arrive à coincer Lucius. Et je fus très déçu. Il avait perdu toutes les bonnes habitudes que j'avais réussi à lui inculquer avant mon départ. Il recommençait à être trop statique et faisait moins attention à ce qui l'entourait. Je décidai donc de m'atteler à la tâche de sa remise à niveau comme aucune avancée ne se faisait sentir du côté de Voldemort (ce dernier avait même quitté le manoir avec une Naguini qui semblait de plus en plus épuisée et déprimée, pour sa défense se faire étrangler au minimum trois fois par jour en guise de câlin par Armageddon devait être fatiguant).

Je commençai donc un jeu de cache-cache avec Lucius. Le but était de développer ses capacités de détection et de camouflage. Je commençai à voir un certain progrès fin décembre, il réussissait souvent à rester caché une heure contre les dix minutes du début. Une fois que je l'avais trouvé, nous enchaînions par un duel. Je l'avais un jour coincé dans les escaliers et il avait failli tomber en arrière quand un de mes sorts de réduction s'écrasa à deux millimètres de son pied, cela lui avait donné une bonne leçon.

Le contrecoup de nos combats récents et de mes attaques surprises se faisait pourtant sentir. Lucius avait désormais de grosses cernes noires sous les yeux, sursautait au moindre bruit (il y avait encore du travail à faire de ce côté-là) et devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque. Narcissa était même venue se plaindre auprès de moi, son mari l'ayant attaquée une nuit alors qu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Je décidai donc de faire une pause dans nos jeux pour les fêtes de Noël en espérant que Lucius ne gâcherait pas le rude travail que j'avais fourni. Ne vous imaginez pas que d'entraîner un néophyte est de tout repos !

Comme mon jouet –pardon, mon élève- préféré m'avait été confisqué, je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans les bibliothèques des Malefoy et des Selwyn à chercher des informations sur les activités passées de Voldemort. Et ce que je trouvais m'atterrait. Non content d'avoir massacré quelques centaines de moldus et de sorciers dont le sang ne lui semblait pas assez pur, il avait aussi exterminé de nombreuses familles de sorciers qui pouvaient retracer leur histoire jusqu'au moyen-âge. Pas étonnant qu'il y ait de moins en moins de sang-purs ! Mais bien, sûr, toutes ces considérations logiques ne l'atteignaient pas, il était tellement orgueilleux qu'il ne se souciait que de lui-même.

S'il reprenait ces activités avec la même fureur que lors de la dernière guerre, il n'y aurait bientôt plus de sang-pur en Angleterre. J'osais à peine imaginer ce qui allait alors se passer, s'attaquerait-il au reste de l'Europe ? Si c'était le cas, il allait forcément empiéter sur les plates-bandes de ma famille… Que faire, que faire… J'allais devoir essayer de réfréner ses pulsions meurtrières, ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais dans quoi m'étais-je encore fourré ?

Heureusement, les parents d'Alexandra vinrent me sortir de ma déprime quand ils m'annoncèrent que leur famille avait été invitée au bal de Noël des Malefoy, le soir du Réveillon. Je n'avais pas reçu d'invitation, mais en tant que fiancé d'Alexandra j'allais probablement être le bienvenu (il me semblait surtout qu'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver seuls dans une pièce remplie de sympathisants de Voldemort, mais bon, cela me détendrait… sûrement.).

Je m'efforçai donc de trouver un cadeau pour nos hôtes et me décidai pour une magnifique armure polie de style quatorzième siècle qui égaillerait les couloirs du manoir accompagné d'un service à thé dont la théière crachait des flammes dès que quelqu'un la touchait et les tasses se remplissaient de terre si l'on ne buvait pas assez vite son breuvage, classe en apparence mais désastreux par derrière, parfait !

Je me mis sur mon trente-et-un pour la soirée du Réveillon. Je sortis mon plus beau costard et mon nœud papillon le plus chic avant d'aller admirer Alexandra dans sa magnifique petite robe noire. Elle l'avait trouvée dans une boutique non sorcière de Paris et contrastait avec la longue robe en soie émeraude de sa mère. J'étais certain qu'elle tournerait plus d'une tête ce soir tout en en choquant autant.

Nous nous décidâmes finalement à transplaner vingt minutes après vingt-heures et atterrîmes silencieusement devant les grandes grilles qui clôturaient la propriété des Malefoy. Les Selwyn donnèrent leur nom aux deux elfes de maison chargés d'accueillir les invités et ces derniers les firent entrer sans problème. Ils s'inclinèrent ensuite bien bas devant moi (leurs fronts touchaient le sol) et après quelques baragouinages inaudibles me firent aussi entrer (je crois qu'ils avaient essayé de m'en dissuader mais comme je n'avais pas vraiment compris de quoi ils parlaient, je n'y fis pas attention…).

La maîtresse de maison nous accueillit courtoisement dans le hall d'entrée et fit comme si ma présence avait été anticipée dès le début. Un autre elfe se chargea de nous débarrasser de nos manteaux et cadeaux puis nous pûmes enfin pénétrer dans la salle de réception recouverte pour l'occasion de décorations de glace, neige et givre. Nous choisîmes d'aller immédiatement saluer le maître de maison dont l'œil fut pris d'un tique nerveux et la main droite se plaça sur son avant bras gauche (sûrement où sa baguette été cachée) quand il me vit. Il resta cependant d'une politesse impeccable, nous remercia d'être venu avant de nous souhaiter une bonne soirée et de disparaître en coup de vent dès qu'il le put.

La réaction de Lucius fit naître des sourires sur les lèvres de mes futurs beaux-parents qui nous abandonnèrent bien vite pour aller saluer des connaissances. Je fus surpris de voir que la salle se remplissait peu à peu et que n'étaient pas uniquement présents des fidèles de Voldemort. Alexandra me glissait des petites anecdotes à l'oreille sur les personnes qui venaient nous saluer et je pus enfin avoir un aperçu presque entier de la société des sang-purs. Apparemment seules quatre de ces familles n'étaient pas présentes, les Black (dont le chef de famille était un criminel en fuite), les Potter (qui ne comptait plus que le gamin qui avait failli se faire tuer devant un bon nombre des invités en juin dernier), les Londubat (dont le chef de famille et sa femme avaient été torturés jusqu'à la folie par des partisans de Voldemort) et les Weasley qui entretenaient une querelle depuis quelques siècles avec nos hôtes (selon Alexandra cela était dû à une histoire de mariage qui avait mal tourné).

Je pus croiser Kingsley Shackelbot qui se fit un plaisir de me donner des nouvelles de sa nièce, Amelia Bones qui essaya de savoir ce qui était arrivé à ces pauvres gobelins que je n'avais pas du tout massacré (hum… hum…) l'année dernière, le ministre de la Magie qui s'empressa de disparaître dès que je me mis à sourire et l'ambassadeur de France qui me flatta quelques minutes avant de me raconter tous les ragots qu'il avait pu glaner concernant les employés du Ministère de la magie anglais. Je fus surpris de ne pas voir de représentants de la famille Finnegan à la soirée mais ils avaient la réputation d'être plutôt infréquentables selon ma fiancée.

Une fois que le buffet eut disparu et que les conversations soient devenues plus sérieuses et privées, de la musique commença à s'élever dans la salle et j'accompagnai ma cavalière sur la piste de danse. Nous dansâmes tant que nous le pûmes avant d'aller nous désaltérer et nous reposer dans la salle à manger reconvertie en parloir. Alexandra y retrouva des connaissances de Poudlard avec lesquelles elle échangea quelques mots. Comme personne ne faisait attention à moi, j'en profitai pour examiner les alentours.

La salle comportait bon nombre de femmes réunies en petits groupes qui devaient partager les derniers ragots. Des adolescents étaient assis le dos bien droit dans un coin de la pièce et chuchotaient entre eux. Et les hommes présents ne formaient que deux groupes. Le premier était constitué de Lucius, l'oncle d'Alexandra, Crabbe et Goyle, entourés de personnages à la mine revêche et peu avenants. Je remarquai aussi que Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions de Poudlard, se trouvait parmi eux, étrange… Était-il un espion de Voldemort auprès de Dumbledore ? Les hommes du second groupe souriaient bien plus, buvaient beaucoup et se laissaient entraîner hors de la salle par –ce que je pensais être- leurs femmes. Les discussions avaient l'air moins sérieuses et plus plaisantes.

La société des sang-purs elle-même était donc distinctement séparée en deux. D'un côté se trouvait les puristes durs, serviteurs de Voldemort et de l'autre des personnes probablement plus ouvertes mais toujours aussi fières de leur héritage. Je fus tiré brutalement de mes pensées quand minuit sonna et que tous les convives s'écrièrent d'une même voix « Joyeux Noël ». Je retournai les embrassades enjouées de personnes que je ne connaissais pas ou très peu avant d'être interrompu dans mon élan par un bruit d'objet qui tombe, se cogne et atterrit lourdement dans le conduit de cheminée de la pièce.

Tous les regards des convives se tournèrent vers l'âtre qui dégageait un nuage de cendres. Je remarquai que les personnes que j'avais côtoyées quand j'habitais au manoir des Malefoy avaient tous sorti leurs baguettes et les pointaient vers la caisse en bois qui venait d'apparaître. Les autres paraissaient juste curieux. Quand un blason devint visible sur la caisse –un hibou gris obèse qui tenait une baguette magique surmonté d'une couronne noire sur fond d'or-, l'ambassadeur de France poussa un cri d'effroi, prit sa femme et ses enfants par la main et s'enfuit rapidement. Je ne le blâmais pas, il s'agissait du blason des McLeold, les mêmes qui m'avaient envoyé l'année dernière pour Noël dans un village de gobelins que j'avais massacré sous les yeux de Ron Weasley (il en avait été traumatisé !).

Finalement un gamin –qui devait être le fils de Lucius au vu de la couleur de ses cheveux- décida de s'approcher de la caisse, il fut retenu par le maître de maison et poussa un petit cri d'effroi quand la caisse commença à bouger toute seule. Quelque chose frappait sur le bois de l'intérieur. Des murmures de plus en plus pressants et de moins en moins discrets se firent entendre et je décidai d'intervenir avant que la panique ne gagne la salle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, dis-je en m'approchant de la caisse, je vais m'occuper de ça. Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué de s'en débarrasser…

Je posai ma main sur la caisse qui fut secouée d'un nouveau soubresaut plus violent que les précédents, ohhh, mon cadeau de Noël de cette année allait à nouveau être intéressant. Dommage qu'il soit arrivé en pleine réception, j'avais plutôt intérêt à le faire sortir de là si je ne voulais pas créer une panique. Lucius s'approcha à son tour et me siffla à l'oreille :

\- Du Maine, débarrasse-toi de cette chose !

\- Doucement, Lucius, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi ?

\- Oh, si, c'est mon cadeau de Noël de la part des McLeold d'Amérique.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas te faire livrer autre part ?

\- Oh, tu sais, les McLeold ont un don pour envoyer leurs cadeaux au pire moment possible…, dis-je d'un ton naturel en haussant les épaules, je ne leur ai pas demandé de me l'amener ici ce soir, ça aurait pu attendre demain. Peut-être que je devrais l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'i l'intérieur ?

\- Hors de question ! Prends ton paquet et va-t-en !

Je fis alors léviter ma caisse en bois toujours agitée de soubresauts et me dirigeais tranquillement vers la sortie sous les regards perplexes des convives. J'avais fait la moitié du chemin quand la caisse fit une nouvelle embardée plus violente que les précédentes et un clou sauta du coin droit. Cela ne fit qu'accroître le désir des ou de la créature enfermés de sortir. De nouvelles secousses bousculèrent la caisse qui tomba finalement au sol dans un grand fracas et se fissura.

Deux longs doigts appartenant à un squelette apparurent alors avant qu'un œil décomposé ne se colle contre la fente créée. Une dame en longue robe bleue poussa un cri strident quand elle aperçut les appendices qui s'étaient manifestés et recula de plusieurs pas tout en blanchissant à vue d'œil. D'autres doigts dans des états plus ou moins avancés de décomposition apparurent et se mirent à pousser de toutes leurs forces sur le couvercle de bois qui bougeait de plus en plus. Ce devait être des inferi ou quelque chose du genre. Un super cadeau qui promettait un magnifique combat… sauf que je n'avais pas mon épée sur moi… Pourquoi cela m'arrivait-il tout le temps ? J'allais me mettre à désespérer. En plus, j'étais entouré de personnes qui allaient forcément vouloir gâcher mon plaisir… Je fis la moue.

Je finis quand même par sortir ma baguette de son étui. Ma réaction entraîna un vent de panique sur les convives qui se hâtèrent, pour la plupart, de quitter les lieux. Ne restèrent avec moi que le maître de maison, Crabbe, Goyle, madame Bones et Alexandra. Je leur fis remarquer qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller et que j'allais gérer le problème mais personne ne me fit l'honneur de m'écouter. Nous formâmes un cercle autour de mon cadeau et je finis par arracher le couvercle de la boîte, je n'en pouvais plus de l'attente !

Il s'agissait bien d'inferi, oh quel bonheur ! J'étais ravi. Des dizaines de cadavres animés, dans des états de décomposition plus ou moins avancés, sortirent de la boîte et se ruèrent sur nous. Immédiatement des sortilèges de feu se mirent à fuser sans que les cadavres ne semblent affectés le moins du monde. Ils continuaient leur progression et ne s'arrêtaient que quand ils ne pouvaient plus bouger.

Notre cercle de défense finit par s'agrandir petit à petit alors que nous étions toujours repoussés un peu plus loin alors qu'ils avançaient sans relâche. Je finis par jeter des sorts de découpe qui séparaient le torse de nos ennemis de leurs jambes. Je me retrouvais alors face à des jambes qui avançaient seules et des torses qui rampaient au sol et se mouvaient à la seule force de leurs bras. Ma tactique fut vite imitée par mes alliés, il est bien plus facile de se concentrer sur des ennemis lents et peu dangereux que sur des cadavres entiers.

Notre concentration fut finalement dérangée par le cri poussé par le gamin de Lucius et qui provenait du hall d'entrée. Quand je me retournai, je vis que la porte de la salle de bal était ouverte, un inferius avait dû nous échapper sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Lucius brisa alors le cercle et partit en courant en direction d'où provenait le cri. Crabbe, qui avait aussi été distrait, se fit vite submerger et recouvrir par une dizaine de cadavres. Une partie des jambes sans torse partit à la poursuite du maître de maison et j'acquis une morsure à la jambe à cause de mon inattention.

Je pris la place de Lucius devant la porte que je m'empressai de bloquer pour ne pas laisser échapper plus de créatures. Finalement, alors que le flux d'ennemis ne faisait que s'intensifier, madame Bones fit remarquer qu'il faudrait détruire la boîte, elle semblait contenir un puissant sort d'élargissement ou un portail par lequel arrivaient ces créatures. Je laissai Amélia, Alexandra et Goyle essayer d'y accéder pendant que je dégageai Crabbe de sa pile de cadavres. Je me remis au massacre en me jetant dans la mêlée sans pour autant vouloir détruire la boîte, je m'amusais bien trop.

Nous étions tous couverts de sang, de brûlures, de morsures -j'espérais ne pas attraper la rage- et de suie. Je trouvais que ce style allait à ravir à Alexandra et lui volai un baiser tout en découpant un inferius. Elle s'empressa de s'éloigner de moi :

\- Raphaël, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de détruire cette boîte ?

\- _Darling_ , pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

\- Parce qu'une bataille contre des inferi n'est pas mon idée d'une soirée de noël idéale !

\- Mais… c'est parfait !

\- _Raphaël !_

\- Oui, oui, j'y vais…

Je finis par abandonner mon poste aux abords du cercle de défenseurs pour me diriger vers le centre de la pièce grouillant de cadavres. J'aurais tellement aimé posséder mon épée… Je me débrouillais pourtant avec ma baguette et fis exploser quelques inferi, le sang gicla jusqu'au plafond ! Je finis par atteindre la boîte en bois et jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, elle contenait un portail d'où sortaient les créatures et qui devait mener jusqu'au manoir des MacLeold. J'envisageais brièvement de me jeter dans le portail pour porter le combat jusque chez mes ennemis mais finis par renoncer à cette idée, je n'avais pas envie de repasser plusieurs mois dans la nature sans ma fiancée à la recherche d'un chemin sûr pour rentrer chez moi. Je mis donc le feu à la boîte en me lamentant silencieusement sur la perte de ce précieux cadeau.

Une fois le portail, et donc le moyen d'arrivée des montres, détruit, il ne nous restait plus qu'à nous occuper d'une petite centaine d'inferi. Une vingtaine était décédée avec une autre vingtaine en flamme en train de mourir. Une quarantaine de monstres étaient découpés en morceaux et il ne restait que le même nombre de cadavres entiers. Sans compter ceux qui avaient échappés à notre garde et s'étaient rués dans le reste du manoir, Lucius ne devait pas être content.

Mes compagnons décidèrent de mettre rapidement le feu aux inferi et les regardaient brûler avec des visages fermés. J'avais une approche plus amusante. Je faisais exploser les cadavres en essayant de produire des giclures de sang de plus en plus impressionnantes. Mes dernières proies me furent volées par madame Bones qui me jeta un regard glacial alors que j'admirais le plafond carmin de la salle de bal.

Nous sortîmes de la salle quand nous fûmes sûrs que plus aucunes créatures n'était en état de nous poursuivre. Goyle déposa Crabbe au pied de Narcissa et Severus Rogue qui s'étaient improvisés guérisseurs pendant que Lucius et Kingsley Shackelbot regardaient des jambes d'inferi se décomposer dans des flammes. Derrière eux se tassaient une dizaine de gamins et quelques invités qui avaient l'air traumatisés.

Quand le maître de maison nous remarqua, ses yeux s'étrécirent, sa baguette se leva et il s'approcha de moi d'un pas décidé. Il m'attrapa par le bras et me traîna en silence jusqu'aux portes du manoir. Il me jeta dehors, se retourna brusquement et fit ainsi onduler sa magnifique chevelure avant de me claquer la porte au nez. J'envisageais pendant un bref instant de toquer pour demander à récupérer ma veste mais j'y renonçai, je repasserai le lendemain. Alexandra me rejoignit sur le perrons une minute plus tard, m'attrapa ma main et se mit à courir en direction des grandes grilles qui fermaient le parc du manoir.

\- Alexandra ? Il y a un problème ?

J'entendis les grandes portes de la maison claquer derrière nous et un jet de lumière rouge passa au-dessus de ma tête. Je regardai rapidement en arrière et vit Amelia Bones et Kingsley Shackelbot à notre poursuite. Mon moment d'inattention suffit pour que je trébuche sur un caillou. Je m'échouai lamentablement à deux pas d'un paon que je ramassai rapidement et envoyai voler en direction de nos poursuivants. Un cri d'animal indigné se fit entendre quand il atterrit et cela réveilla ses congénères qui se jetèrent sur nous et nos ennemis. Nous finîmes par atteindre les grilles du parc et après les avoir passées, nous nous dépêchâmes de transplaner.

* * *

Il fallut que j'attende l'édition du matin de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour comprendre qu'en Angleterre la création et la possession d'inferi était un crime passible d'une condamnation à vie à Azkaban. Et Lucius s'était empressé de me dénoncer aux deux aurors qui avaient encore été présents hier soir. J'étais maintenant recherché pour interrogatoire et possiblement procès puis condamnation. Alors que ce n'était même pas ma faute !

J'envoyai donc un hibou à mes parents pour qu'ils fassent venir l'avocat de notre famille pendant que j'essayais de ne pas me faire attraper par les aurors britanniques. Je dus quitter le manoir des Selwyn, qui serait un des premiers endroits fouillés, et allais m'installer en douce chez les Malefoy.

Comme je me doutais que Lucius ne m'accueillerait pas avec les bras ouverts, je farfouillai dans le jardin immense de la famille et finis par découvrir un petit pavillon caché par des saules et donc hors de vue de la bâtisse principale. J'y déménageai une partie de mes affaires, transfigurai de magnifiques balais anciens de collection en lit, douche, toilette, canapé et cheminée. Je m'étais créé un petit coin de paradis.

Alexandra refusa de m'y rejoindre, elle considérait cette façon de s'installer chez les autres très irrespectueuse. Elle continua donc de travailler en France mais j'allais la rejoindre les week-ends chez ses parents après qu'elle m'ait donné le feu vert. Les aurors passaient environ tous les deux jours chez les Selwyn et le gouvernement anglais semblait résister aux tentatives de corruption et de chantage de notre avocat qui devait donc se contenter de plaider ma cause légalement. Ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas vu que le Ministre faisait tout pour ralentir la procédure. J'avais dû l'énerver, lui aussi…

Une fois que Voldemort fut revenu s'installer au manoir, aux alentours du 7 janvier, je me mis en tête de reprendre mon rôle de psychologue pour l'aider à dépasser sa haine des non sorciers, des nés-moldus et de tous ceux qui ne partageaient pas ses convictions. Cela ne se passa pas aussi bien que j'avais pu l'imaginer.

À chaque fois que j'essayais de l'aborder un sort informulé de couleur verte -je vous laisse deviner duquel il s'agissait- s'abattait sur moi. Il avait failli me prendre par surprise la première fois puis je décidai d'en faire un entrainement en esquive. Je me retrouvais assez souvent par terre après avoir essayé une manœuvre trop ambitieuse pour mon corps gauche, quand je vous disais que l'agilité et moi ça faisait trente-six ! Mais j'étais vivant, ce qui était toujours appréciable.

Dans le reste de mon temps libre et pour éviter le plus possible Narcissa et Lucius, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'ils découvrent que j'avais investi leur pavillon, j'essayais de m'occuper. J'avais d'abord entrepris de dresser Armageddon et de lui inculquer de meilleures manières mais je laissai vite tomber. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, mon serpent de compagnie était débile et je n'y changerais rien. Il était d'autant plus insupportable qu'il était amoureux. Ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons quant à ma présence sur le terrain des Malefoy, je devais garder Armageddon enfermé pendant la majeure partie de la journée et il n'appréciait guère cela. Il tenait à gambader après Nagini et me le faisait savoir souvent et violemment. Il n'était pas rare que dans son désespoir il cherche du réconfort auprès de moi, et quel meilleur moyen que le câlin ? C'est-à-dire l'étranglement forcé une dizaine de fois par jour… Je finis par lui offrir un paon de compagnie… Il tint deux jours… Je lui en offris un autre, Lucius n'était pas à ça près !

Comme je m'ennuyais toujours ferme, je décidai de m'atteler au problème des paons sanguinaires des Malefoy. Ils adoraient se battre et attaquer toutes les personnes qu'ils considéraient empiéter sur leur territoire même s'ils le faisaient d'une manière assez désordonnée. Je rentrais dans leur catégorie. J'essayai d'abord de faire preuve de compréhension, il ne s'agissait que de bêtes animaux après tout… Puis je passai à la vitesse supérieure après qu'un de ces stupides oiseaux aient failli m'arracher le doigt. Je décapitai les paons les plus âgés qui étaient les chefs de bande et m'assurai de la loyauté des plus jeunes (autant que faire se peut).

Après cette conquête qui dura deux heures -ma patience n'était pas très développée non plus- je me mis en tête de leur apprendre quelques tactiques militaires. L'encerclement des cibles, l'esquive des sorts, la guérilla, l'attaque par derrière et la blitzkrieg en se concentrant dès le départ sur les parties tendres des humains, fini les doigts, bonjour les cous, fesses et entrejambes !

J'avais donc une petite armée d'oiseaux dangereux et motivés mais que je ne savais pas contre qui diriger. Je dus attendre quelques jours avant de pouvoir les mettre à contribution. C'était une nuit de la mi-janvier et un certain nombre de personnes que je ne connaissais pas était apparu devant les grilles du manoir. Ils étaient accompagnés de Lucius, Rogue et Goyle mais cela ne me découragea pas. Je mis mes troupes en position derrières des fourrés et les lançai à l'attaque.

Ils commencèrent par harceler l'arrière-garde. La nuit retentit bientôt de cris de douleur et il s'avéra que ces nouveaux venus ne possédaient pas de baguette. À bien y regarder, ils portaient des uniformes de prisonniers… étrange. Après que Lucius eut essayé de chasser les paons, je les envoyai en une énorme vague sur le groupe. Rogue se fit voler sa baguette par un jeune paon particulièrement entreprenant, Lucius se recroquevilla rapidement sur lui-même avec ses deux main sur son entrejambe et Goyle partit en courant après avoir tué deux paons mais sans avoir réussi à endiguer la vague d'assaillants.

Trois hommes finirent par s'écrouler à terre et se firent attaquer à coups de bec et de griffes. Une dizaine s'enfuit et quelques uns ripostèrent. Rogue donnait des coups de pieds à droite et à gauche et poursuivait obstinément le voleur de sa baguette tandis qu'une femme rigolait dans la nuit noire en ripostant férocement aux attaque de mes bêtes sauvages. Le bon petit soldat qu'était le paon voleur finit malheureusement par ramener Rogue à moi. Ce dernier s'arrêta net en me voyant ce qui permit à Armageddon de sortir de sa cachette et de lui faire un câlin.

\- Du Maine !

\- Il y a erreur sur la personne ! Ce n'est pas moi !

Armageddon l'empêchait de s'approcher de moi mais si les yeux du professeur de potions avaient pu lancer des rayons lasers, j'aurais depuis longtemps été carbonisé.

\- Faites cesser cette farce immédiatement !

\- Vous avouerez que si vous ne résistez pas à une bande de paons, vous aurez du mal à résister à plus organisé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre avant que Voldemort n'apparaisse. Il semblait furieux. Tellement furieux qu'il lança des avada kedavra sur ma fidèle armée de paons ! Il y eut deux morts, ce fut triste… Enfin, presque triste. Avant que ce ne soit la Bérézina, je sonnai la retraite. Mes troupes se retirèrent en désordre en emportant la baguette de Rogue qui me fusillait du regard sans pour autant pouvoir bouger puisqu'Armageddon avait décidé qu'il avait besoin d'un confident et de câlins de toute urgence.

Tandis que les Mangemorts, je supposais qu'il s'agissait de partisans du mage noir, se remettaient lentement de leurs émotions et que la seule femme du groupe continuait de piétiner un cadavre de paon en riant, Voldemort s'avança vers moi. Je sortis ma baguette de ma manche.

\- Oh ! Votre Noirceur vénérable, je ne vous avais pas vu ! (1)

\- Du Maine, je croyais que vous aviez finalement disparu.

\- Oh, vous savez, je voyage ici et là. Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon nouvel entraînement surprise ?

Il examina le carnage pendant quelques secondes en s'attardant sur la femme qui avait l'air heureuse au milieu d'une boucherie de paons et se mit à sourire imperceptiblement. Je me détendis quelque peu et ne vis pas arriver Lucius à ma droite qui se fit un plaisir de me mettre une gifle magistrale.

\- Espèce de maniaque dérangé du cerveau !

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé. Il avait pour habitude de conserver une sorte de réserve envers moi, une peur dont il n'arrivait pas totalement à se débarrasser. Il en avait même oublié la présence de Voldemort ! Je me mis à rire, une armée de paons avait réussi à décoincer le Lord ! Le mage noir se désintéressa finalement de moi et se rapprocha de la femme qui riait toujours, elle avait l'air démente. Lucius se trouvait encore devant moi et avait toujours l'air aussi indigné. Je lui tapotai gentiment l'épaule et le félicitai pour sa gifle, cela ne fit que le mettre encore plus en colère.

\- Non mais ça va pas ta tête, espèce de singe décérébré ! Ces paons ne sont pas des jouets, ni des armes et nous ne sommes pas des cobayes…

J'ignorai la diatribe enragée de Lucius, ordonnai à Armageddon de me suivre et partis en sifflotant en direction de mon pavillon, je m'étais bien amusé. Je dus esquiver et bloquer quelques sorts avant de faire trébucher Rogue qui s'était mis en tête de me suivre pour m'obliger à récupérer sa baguette. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seul, il aurait dû être plus sur ses gardes, cela lui servirait de leçon ! Je récupérai toutes mes affaires et activai le portoloin qui devait me ramener chez les Selwyn, les aurors allaient avoir d'autres chats à fouetter qu'une petite affaire d'inferi dont je n'étais même pas responsable. J'allais de nouveau être libre comme l'air. Juste avant de disparaître je vis les visages furieux de Lucius et Rogue -je devrais commencer à l'appeler Severus, il l'avait mérité- et je me dis que je devrais peut être éviter le manoir pendant quelques temps. Pour la santé mentale des paons, bien entendu.

* * *

(1) Cela sonnait en anglais dans ma tête comme : « Oh, your Dark Lordessness ».

 _J'espère pouvoir vous dire à bientôt!_


End file.
